A Prince's Love
by DungForever5
Summary: What happens when two Princes meet up once again in an abandoned castle? You know them as Snow White's and Cinderella's princes. They know each other as something else. Lovers. Will James find his Happily Ever After in Thomas' arms or will their love be but a distant memory?
1. Rendezvous

Prince James walked down the long corridor in the castle. God he loved being a prince but he hated only being addressed as Prince James. Well it mostly bothered him because it wasn't his real name. Long story short, he was blindsided while working on his mother's farm. Someone showed up and told him he had a twin brother who was sold to the King and Queen. Now he was taking over his brother's life and that fortunately led him to this castle.

Walking through an abandoned castle on a stormy night was not James' idea of fun but today he would be able to see his lover. He would be able to escape his duties as a prince and just be himself. He stopped in front of the only door in the corridor. As he straightened his clothes he smiled. Here I go he thought.

Prince Thomas stood gazing out the window. It was a dark and stormy night and he didn't know if his lover would make it. The abandoned castle was in the middle of the dark forest and was abandoned for a reason. No time to get into that though as he can finally hear the familiar footsteps down the corridor.

Thomas was sure that this night would be memorable. He had a surprise for his lover. One that would change their lives. There it was. The knock they had agreed upon. Thomas opened the door and standing there was his lover of five years. Prince James.

"I thought for a second that you wouldn't make it." Thomas said with a kiss on James' soft lips. A kiss that was quickly turning passionate.

"Nothing can stop me from seeing you Thomas." James kissed his lover harder. Deeper. Bringing more passion than he had expected to the surface.

"I have been waiting all week for this." Thomas said as he slowly unbuttoned James' leather vest. His hands were shaking but James didn't seem to mind as he kissed Thomas even harder.

"I have been waiting just as long my love." James quickly untied Thomas' vest, cloak and pants while kissing his lover deeply.

Thomas was always amazed by how James could undress them so quickly when in the beginning of their relationship James had always made a point to take his time. Slaying that dragon must have done more to James than he anticipated. Within seconds they were both naked and pressed against each other enthralled in kissed and groping hands. James lifted Thomas onto the bed. Thomas took this opportunity to grab his lover's butt. "I really missed grabbing this!" James responded by lifting his lover's legs onto his shoulders.

"Then grab on sweetie. It's about to get rough." James didn't give his lover time to adjust or respond as he wrapped his mouth around Thomas' 9" cock. He purposely moved off the bed so Thomas couldn't garb his butt. He moved his head up and down the shaft like a pro. His tongue licking the entire length once his mouth released the member.

Thomas was too busy moaning to notice his hands were not on that perfect butt his lover had. Damn he tricked me again Thomas thought. He couldn't hold it anymore as his body convulsed and he released hot sweet cum into James' mouth. "That's a new record if I'm not mistaken." his lover smiled.

Before Thomas could respond James had his 9" cock in Thomas' mouth. He thrust deep into his lover's throat. Feeling his cock go down Thomas' throat so smoothly made him instantly harder. He pulled out just before he could cum. "its time." he said as he moved onto the bed and once again had those legs on his shoulders.

Thomas grabbed onto that butt like it was a life raft as he felt James enter him. James had spat on his cock as to provide lubrication so Thomas could feel it slide in.

James moaned loudly as his cock slid in and out of Thomas. This was the best part about living his twin brother's life. He loved how tight Thomas was. He was still tight after all this time. James thrust his hips slowly. He sped up only when Thomas stopped moaning. Feeling adventurous James pulled out of Thomas and lay down next to him. "Sit." James did his best to sound authoritative.

Thomas was confused. "Where?" He looked around the room searching for a chair. There was nothing except the bed. They had planned it this way. James looked at the prince and looked at his still hard cock. "Oh." Thomas figured it out. He moved himself to be above James before he sat down slowly on the cock that seemed to have gotten bigger and harder.

James grabbed his Prince's hips as Thomas bounced up and down on his hard cock. Thomas moaned from the pleasure as he rode harder and faster. James couldn't help but moan loudly. "Oh god! Yeah baby! Ride my cock!" James wanted more. He wanted it faster. Harder. Longer.

"Yeah? You want me to go faster?" Thomas sped up. It was like riding a horse. He just had to grind his butt into James harder but it paid off as James responded with oh gods and yeahs. Thomas picked up his pace once again. This time he leaned back giving James a perfect view of his abs and his already hard cock.

James couldn't take it anymore. He came. A rush of pleasure enveloped him and washed over his sweaty body. He stayed inside Thomas a little longer. Thomas collapsed next to James. His butt sore but he was so much happier than in pain.

"Listen, I have to tell you something." Thomas looked straight at his Prince as he spoke the words. He was afraid of what he was about to say but he had to. Tonight. James stared back at him encouraging Thomas to continue. "I want you to move into my castle. As my lover and my king. Well co-king." He winced as he said the words. Fully aware of what they would have to face should James agree.

"Thomas I have to tell you something important." James couldn't believe his ears. Was Thomas suggesting what he thought he was suggesting?

"You love Snow too much to leave her?" Thomas felt a pain in his heart as he sat up to look into his lover's eyes. James had beautiful eyes.

"No." His answer was short but strong.

"You don't love me?" Thomas was relieved but not enough to continue looking into James' eyes.

"You know I love you Thomas. Nothing will ever change that." James couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Then what?" Thomas was getting worried. His brow knitted together in concern.

"I'm not who-" James started to say but there was a loud and continuous pounding on their door.

"JAMES?" a familiar voice screamed.


	2. Discovery

James was in a frenzy. He threw on his clothes as quickly as he could. Not once did he make eye contact with Thomas. He couldn't handle this. Not now. He was about to tell Thomas the truth about him. His real identity. His fate. Now it was the furthest from his mind.

The pounding on the door didn't stop. It got louder. Faster. Angrier. It was as if the door was trying to crush James via sound waves. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Thomas was in as much of a frenzy as he was. As Thomas picked up the ribbon for his cape, he could see that James had changed shades. He was now pale. Almost sea foam green.

"James I swear if you don't open this door right now there will be consequences. Severe consequences!" There it was again. That high pitched shrill voice he knew too well. Maybe if he didn't open the door, she would go away.

"What are we going to do?" Thomas asked in a hushed voice. This was not how tonight was supposed to go. He was supposed to ask James to move in his castle with him. They were supposed to talk and plan their future together. James was supposed to say yes. They were supposed to cuddle for the entire night.

"Thomas you need play along with me. Once I open this door whatever I say you have to agree and stick to my story. Can you do that for me?" James finally looked at Thomas with the same eyes that Thomas had dreamed about.

"Of course. Just promise me you'll consider my proposal." Thomas couldn't resist the urge to slip that in there. He needed am answer even if he had to blackmail his way to it.

"Deal. Just remember. Agree with everything I say." James looked at Thomas and as soon as he saw the nod from his lover, he opened the door. There in the doorframe stood His future wife Abigail. She rolled her eyes at the two as she walked into the room. Furious and clearly searching for something.

"Where is she?" Abigail all but screeched. She looked right at James waiting for a response.

"Who?" James asked a look of relief crossing his face. He stole a glacé at Thomas who by now had managed to look busy examining the bed.

"The harlot you have been seeing behind my back." Abigail stared at James forcing her eyes to dig deep into James'.

"I don't know who you're talking about. Thomas and I are here to plan your surprise party." James was genuinely relieved. He and Thomas could continue their affair and no one would know or suspect.

"Hold it right there Prince Thomas!" Abigail caught him just as he was about to walk out of the room seeing as he wasn't needed. She turned her whole body to face him. James was now behind her. His face pleading with Thomas not to give him away. "Is this true?" She sounded just a tad shocked. Enough to get her point across.

"Well not entirely. We met here tonight because we wanted to bounce gift ideas off each other. We had your surprise party planned weeks ago." Thomas knew this wasn't exactly going with what James had said but he did his best lying when given guidelines rather than a script.

This seemed to appease Abigail as she walked out the room without another word. Her footsteps could be heard going down the empty castle hallway until it faded out. Once the sounds could no longer be heard the boys closed the door and let out a breath neither knew they were holding. James walked over to Thomas with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Where were we?" He asked with lust in his voice. Thomas moaned at the sound of James' lusty Tenor. James always had a way of making Thomas incredibly turned on.

"You were about to tell me something important I believe." Thomas wanted to know what James had been so serious about earlier. Actually he just wanted James to get whatever it was off his chest so he could make him answer his question.

As James was about to answer, he thought about what this could do to them. What if Thomas stopped loving him? What if Thomas told? It didn't matter. He had to tell Thomas. He had to be honest with the man he loved.

"Thomas, I'm not who you think I am. My mother had twin boys one of which was given to the king of our kingdom in exchange for financial support for our farm. He was my brother." James paused to catch his breath. He could see Thomas' eyebrows knit in confusion. "He died in a fight and the king sent for me with a promise to support my mother's farm once again. I was only supposed to slay the dragon but King Midas wanted me to marry his daughter Abigail and, well long story short, I have to marry her or my mother dies." James looked at Thomas hoping to see the love still in his eyes.

The only sounds that could be heard for the next few moments were sounds of the raging storm outside. Thomas was about to respond to what James just told him but suddenly the castle began to shake. The ground was shaking violently. They both ran to the window and saw a dark cloud enter the skies from the middle of the Enchanted Forest.

"We have to get out of here!" James told Thomas. He couldn't risk losing his love. Not now. As they both ran down the empty corridor, they noticed that the castle was becoming more unstable. When they finally reached the castle gates they could see their horses were still tied to their posts.

James climbed on his horse as Thomas climbed on his. The men looked at each other with worry in their eyes. They both silently agreed to return to their individual kingdoms to warn them of the potential danger. Thomas rode off to the west while James rode off to the east. It wasn't until both men were out of site that a figure emerged from the shadows of the castle.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A false Prince, a spoiled and clueless Princess and a Prince willing to give up his kingdom for love. This will do for now I suppose." A sultry voice crooned. The figure lifted up her staff and evaporated into green smoke. All that was left was the cold dark night and its sounds with a faint cackle in the distance.


	3. Urgency

Thomas arrived at his castle gates hours later. He had ridden as fast as he could but had to take a route different than the one he usually took. It felt as if he was being kept from arriving at his castle by an unknown force. Thomas got off his horse and walked across the bridge that separated the castle from the town. The night guards had left their post and the morning guards were just replacing them as he passed. Greetings were exchanged as well as an offer to accompany him on his next departure.

He walked down the halls leading to the throne room as he expects to make an announcement very soon but was stopped in his tracks by none other than his wife Cinderella. "Thomas? Back so soon? To what do I owe this pleasure?" she smiled warmly at him as she leaned in for a kiss. Today she was wearing a white dress with beaded embellishments on the hem and a French ruffle sleeve which made her look more refined than usual.

Thomas felt his heart drop as he struggled to answer her. He had no answer prepared and in the midst of trying to get his kingdom out of danger, he forgot about his affair. Finally seeing that she didn't move (and probably wouldn't until he answered her), Thomas raised his head slightly. "There is trouble brewing. I saw it with my own eyes and hurried back to warn our people. Quickly darling, we must go to the throne room and summon the court immediately." He tried to walk past her but she grabbed his hand firmly keeping him in place.

"Thomas, you must summon the court yourself. Everyone is still in their chambers and Father is not here. To hold court without him on such short notice, we will have to work fast." her eyes sparkled as she spoke. Cinderella was so kind to him and yet here he was pretending to be in love with her when he actually wasn't. He nodded and walked to the south wing of the castle. Here members of his court stayed and carried out their tasks.

The first four members were easily woken and made haste to keep up with him. It was his scribe that gave them problems. Waking Deewin was a task no one enjoyed. Deewin was more than just a scribe; he was the single most powerful member of the court. He is valued and loved by the King and Queen as he has served the court since the kingdom's inception. Thomas knocked gently on the door knowing that if he angered Deewin, there was no chance of his warning getting out.

The door opened slowly as a feminine figure opened the door. Deewin stood in front of the court members and Prince Thomas in his golden robe. His long black hair draped over one shoulder. "Prince Thomas! Back so soon? What can I do to help you today?" he seemed to be a good mood though his sultry tone rarely said otherwise.

"Deewin, I need you to grab your stuff. I'm assembling court for a rather pressing matter." Thomas always felt strange when he spoke to the scribe. Deewin was clearly a male but had many feminine traits and always spoke in a sultry and mysterious tone. His voice was high in pitch and his hair almost as long as Cinderella's. Of course Thomas knew better than to question the scribe as it has been made very clear both by the castle and the local town that Deewin was ancient and he was never to be questioned. There was talk that Deewin was an Original. Whatever that meant.

Minutes later Thomas and his court were in the throne room ready to start their meeting when Cinderella walked straight to the seat beside Thomas. "What are you waiting for my love? Give us your news." she sat back with a warm smile across her face.

"I saw something last night. From the center of the Enchanted Forest a dark cloud formed and crept its way to the edges of the forest. From its epicenter a dark and cold funnel stretched up to the sky. I think we need to warn our townsfolk and prepare for whatever evil coming our way." Thomas looked over at his court making sure they were all taking notes and paying attention. "Deewin I need a document drawn up immediately issuing a warning to the kingdom."

"Your highness while I admire your forethought, we do not need to prepare for anything. This dark cloud won't reach us. The Enchanted Forest has a way of keeping everything isolated and contained." Deewin spoke with a tone that conveyed certainty and a little bit of arrogance.

Thomas raised his head to look at the scribe. He did not want to cause trouble but he didn't want anything bad to happen to his people. Thomas stood and walked over to the scribe. In a calm but strong tone he spoke. "I understand what you're saying but I would rather be safe than sorry. So I would like to have a warning issued for the people and I would like it done as soon as possible. Please." He walked back to his seat just in time to hear a loud crashing sound echo down the halls.

Cinderella stood up. Her face twisted in concern. She looked over at Thomas and saw his face was even more twisted than hers. "No one move!" she shouted. The room froze. For a few breathless seconds no sounds were heard. That ended as soon as the door to the throne room opened. Cinderella gasped as she saw who stood in the doorway. "Maleficent! What are you doing here?"

Maleficent smirked as she looked at the sight before her. They looked at her with disgust and fear. She walked slowly towards the court members making sure to drag her scepter across the marble floors. "Thomas, Ella, Deewin. How is my favorite kingdom?" Maleficent stopped in the middle of the room. She wasn't here to cause trouble. At least, not with Deewin present.

"Do not call me Ella you wretched witch! My name is Cinderella. I'm not your subject nor your friend." she spoke with conviction. Cinderella hated being called any form of her name other than itself in full. Being called Ella by an evil witch also didn't make her like it any more than before. She looked over at Thomas who was now standing at the foot of the steps only a few feet away from Maleficent. She rushed to his side as the court scattered to the back of the room. Only Deewin remained in his seat.

"Maleficent. To what do we owe this displeasure?" Thomas glared at her. Evil or not, Maleficent was not someone he enjoyed being around. He looked at her scepter and noticed that it glowed a brighter shade of green than usual. This couldn't be good.

"Relax you two. I'm here to warn you. Something evil is making its way out of the Enchanted Forest. Something even my magic cannot stop. It has already taken the Blind Witch hostage and caused the Ogres to run from their home." She paused to let the situation soak in. "I've already prepared for my departure but I don't want to return without at least one kingdom to feud with later. Get your shield up before it's too late." Then as suddenly as she appeared, a puff of smoke surrounded her and she was gone. The only thing left was the dent in the floor where her scepter stood.

Thomas looked over at Deewin. "Now will you issue the warning?" Deewin calmly stood and nodded. He left the room followed by the court members leaving Thomas with his princess. They stood there frozen for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Cinderella I need you to raise the shield. Grab your tiara and put it on the pedestal as fast as you can." She nodded and left. Her tiara was what raised the magical shield. That tiara has only been used once before decades ago.

Alone in the throne room, Thomas began to panic. He had no idea what James was doing. Thomas moved quickly to the stables. He needed to ride to James and give him the same warning he himself just received. Suddenly the same crashing sound echoed in his ears. Thomas looked quickly out the nearest window. His heart raced at what he saw.

The town was burning. People were running around screaming. The whole kingdom was falling apart. Thomas immediately ran to his personal quarters to help Cinderella with the shield. It must be raised as soon as possible. When he threw the doors open, the tiara was laying on the ground beside one of the glass slippers Cinderella usually wore. He grabbed the tiara and ran to the pedestal that was guarded in the center of the castle. Thomas had never run this fast before but his kingdom needed him.

Just as he reached the central courtyard, he saw the bodies of the castle guards on the ground. Thomas quickly placed the tiara on the pedestal and immediately a powerful force emulated from the courtyard. Satisfied that his kingdom was safe, he ran to the stables to grab his horse. He needed to warn James. Upon his arrival at the stables, Thomas quickly realized that the chances of him leaving safely were very slim. Shaking the thought out of his head, Thomas rode his horse out towards James' kingdom.

As soon as his kingdom disappeared from his sight, Thomas heard a loud cackle. He looked straight ahead and rode faster. Ignoring the panging guilt in his stomach as he left the burning town behind. If he paid more attention to the surrounding woods he would have seen a bright red apple sitting by itself. The strange thing wasn't the apple by itself but the old crone walking away from the apple with a basket holding at least a dozen more just like it.


	4. Heartbreak

Thomas finally arrived at his destination. James' kingdom was usually a sight to behold. There was usually flowers everywhere and the castle stood overlooking a cliff. Today it was different. Darker. The flowers had wilted. The castle seemed to have taken serious damage and the nearby town was completely empty. Thomas rode slowly towards the castle. It had taken two days of riding and he saw the ominous cloud of smoke creeping away from his destination. As he got closer to the castle, James was nowhere to be seen. Thomas tied up his horse to a nearby post and walked through the castle doors.

The throne room was empty like the rest of the castle, Thomas was about to give up when he heard a small whimpering from the courtyard. He hurried to the sound and right beneath the pedestal was his lover. James was moaning softly and he had very visible cuts all over his naked torso. "James! My prince! What happened to you?" Thomas rushed beside his lover and held him. He cradled James in his arms as he held him closer. Tears running down his face as James softly spoke.

"No tiara... Protection shield never came up." James looked into his lover's eyes as for one he really felt it. Thomas was where his heart lie. He could almost remember the first time they met.

["Why do they always make us go to these boring balls?" James turned his head to see a handsome brunette looking at him. "At least we can count on seeing each other, right James?" His smile was soft. James looked at the handsome man before him and smiled back. Why was he so attracted to this guy? He never had these feelings before. The man placed his hand on James' shoulder gently and leaned into his ear. "Remember to meet me out in the garden at midnight. Cinderella should be asleep by then." James smiled and nodded. The stranger walked away and James was left wondering what that was about. Who was this man and why was he so irresistible? Almost as if on cue, James saw Abigail walk over to him. God! Out of all the women his brother could have married, he chose this cold, boring bitch.

"Why was Prince Thomas talking to you?" Ahh so that was his name. As much as he hated Abigail, he had to admit she was very useful for filling him in on the details of his twin brother's life since he stepped into the role a few days ago. "He never talks to anyone at these balls. Only you it seems." There she goes again, giving away more information without any solicitation.

"Are you jealous?" James asked teasingly. His eyes remained focused on Thomas who was now dancing with a very pretty blonde. The two seemed to be very happy.

"Not in the least. I was just curious. Anyway you should stay away from him. There's talk that he is not the man he pretends to be." Abigail is many things, cryptic is not one of them. Usually.

"None of us are." James responds hoping she will tell him more. It doesn't work though. Abigail gives him a curt smile and walks off leaving James alone to stare at Thomas as he dances with who James assumes is Cinderella.

Later that night, as his candle went out, James stood at his balcony overlooking the lake. He knows it must be close to midnight by now and he was anxious to see Thomas. What did the handsome prince want with James? Does he have something to share with James that will let him know more about his twin brother? James shook his head free of the thoughts and walked out of his room towards the garden. He dismissed the two guards and sat on a bench overlooking the roses. A few seconds later James felt a hand on his shoulder. "I was afraid you wouldn't show." James didn't know why he said it, seeing as Thomas was the one to ask for the meeting. Before he could say anything else, Thomas took his face into his hands and their lips touched ever so slowly. James felt a spark the second their lips touched. It was as if there was a fire burning between them. Thomas started with a succession of small slow kisses but quickly followed up with his tongue exploring James' mouth.

They continued kissing on the bench with their arms wrapped around each other. It wasn't until their breathing got harder that Thomas pulled apart causing James to let out a little whimper. "That's new!" Thomas said with a smile on his face as he turned to face the roses. James did the same before responding. He didn't know what to say at first but he thought it was best to play along.

"What's new?"

"Your kisses. They seem a bit more hesitant yet passionate."

"I can't say I was expecting that." James said in an attempt to be as vague as possible. Only hours ago he met this man and now they were staring at roses and talking about their kiss. Was this the kind of life his brother led? Kissing very attractive princes while thwarting shallow and cold women?

"Yeah I forget that you don't like surprises. Although I see that you picked the roses again. That's kind of surprising. You don't usually pick the same flowers twice." Thomas kept his eyes on the roses as James stared at him. Has James already failed at pretending to be his brother?

"Yeah I like what happened last time so I thought why not try it again." James hoped this would throw Thomas off enough for him to recover.

"What we did last time was quite risky James. That being said, I'm more than willing to let history repeat itself." Thomas turned to James and kissed him again. This time though, the kisses were more passionate, deeper and more eager. James didn't even notice that Thomas had pulled him on top of himself and the two were now grinding into each other. Everything with Thomas felt so natural that James didn't have to think twice about it. It felt so good to grind his crotch against Thomas' and there was no way this was going to stop now. He wanted more.

Almost instantly, James found himself undressed and Thomas bobbing his head up and down his cock. James threw his head back and closed his eyes. The sensation was so new to him that he didn't question why he felt so good. How had he never experienced this? James began to moan even louder than he already was. Thomas took that as a sign that he was doing a good job so he sped up his pace. James began to thrust his hips. The sensation of Thomas' mouth around his cock was driving James up the wall! How could something so simple be so addictive James thought to himself? Thomas peeled himself off of James and gave him a look. "I'll be quiet this time. I promise." Thomas said. James was confused. What is he talking about? Before he knew it, Thomas climbed onto James' lap and kissed him passionately. He began grinding his hips into James and almost instantly, James returned the gesture. Thomas lifted himself up and moved James' cock to his opening. There was no time for it to process in James' head before Thomas sank down and immediately stated bouncing.

"OH! GOD YOU'RE SO TIGHT!" James all but shouted. Thomas shushed him with a finger to his lips and threw his head back. What started as slow bounces quickly became fast and deep. James was beside himself. This was the life his brother had? Such pleasure! James couldn't take it anymore as he came into Thomas' perfect ass. Thomas followed suit and came all over James' torso. The princes sat there in silence gasping for air. It wasn't until they heard faint laughter that Thomas peeled himself off of James and they got dressed. "Where are you going?" James asked when Thomas turned to the direction of the laughter.

"Back to the boring ball and my princess." Thomas winked before taking off. James sighed to himself as he watched the handsome prince head back into the ball.]

"What can I do?" James asked his lover with his eyes full of tears. Thomas looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Thomas..." James whispered as he held his lover close. Perhaps there was nothing he could do but he had to try!

"James. You being here is more than I could ask for. I love y…" Thomas chocked out the last words as he took his last breath.

"NO!" Thomas!" James cried out as he held the now lifeless body of his former lover. He brought Thomas' head closer to his chest as he rocked back and forth sobbing. After what felt like an eternity, James finally carried his lover to a nearby bed among the ruins of the castle and laid him down. "I will find out who did this and I will have my revenge. For you Thomas I will stop at nothing. Goodbye my sweet prince." James gave Thomas one last kiss as he closed Thomas' eyes with his right hand. Almost immediately James' hurt and pain were replaced with anger and determination as he walked out of the castle ruins and back towards his steed. "There's only one person I can go to for answers." James said aloud as he climbed back on his horse and rode north.


End file.
